


Mama

by KoroMarimo



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Death, Gore, Graphic Description, Historical, Nazis, Other, Vampires, doctor doing doctor things, sad feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:04:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12021969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoroMarimo/pseuds/KoroMarimo
Summary: EDIT: Opening up critiques. Seriously, please tell me what you think of my writing style. I'm totally open for criticism and I even enjoy harsh critiques for my writing (my drawings not so much, I'm more of a baby there if I get harsh critique lol!). But in all honestly though, tear me a new one, tell me what I can improve on. Did you like the idea? Am I a terrible person for writing this? TELL ME PLS D':(Why is it that I always write stories for characters that I can't stand??)Here, have some Valentine's Day feels.Perhaps there was always a reason why Rip Van Winkle was so mad, she lost her sanity when she bit her own child.Rip Van Winkle and Hellsing (c) Kouta HiranoWriting (c) KoroMarimo





	Mama

**Author's Note:**

> I thought of this when I was awake on Valentine's Day. End my suffering.

When you were born, you were the most beautiful thing Rip Van Winkle had ever seen.

She fell in love when she saw your tiny hands raised in fists as you wailed in the arms of a nurse, how tiny you had been then. Though your birth was less than welcoming at first, for you were nothing more to your mother's parents than Rip's "growing disgrace" and "a stain upon this decent family". Yet Rip could not see the contamination visible only to her mother and father. Rather, she saw only the faint vestiges of the man she had passionately loved nine months previously, before he was sent away to do the Fatherland's work. More importantly she saw own countenance reflecting back at her when you opened your eyes and smiled for the first time as she cradled you like a porcelain doll. You had your father's eyes doubtless, but she selfishly saw more of herself from thereafter in your delicate facial features and lovely curls not unlike her own. Her parents be damned if they saw any fault in your purity, you were as innocent and beautiful as eidelweiss blooming in summer to the young woman. When that true love took hold of her heart, so did her unwavering determination. From that moment on no matter what she had to do, Rip Van Winkle swore to you in that tiny hospital room that you would always remain by her side. Though she was but eighteen years of age she was willing to make any sacrifice possible.

Wasn't it funny how fate seemed to work in Rip's favor? Contrary to her parent's beliefs, you weren't a mistake in the eyes of the country at the time. It was 1934, things were beginning to turn around for Germany. In fact you were more than welcome to this world; every friend involved with the Nazi party celebrated your birth and encouraged Rip Van Winkle that she had done the right thing, that in fact she was benefitting the new Germany with your rather unplanned arrival. Your father was an exemplar of the ideal soldier, everyone knew he was of pure stock and any woman to have his children should be seen as most honorable. In fact her many girlfriends insisted Rip should write to her beloved, and marriage should commence straight away so that within a few years time you would have a multitude of other brothers and sisters to play with.

Oh, but she didn't really care about that. What mattered most was she could keep you with her forever. Government assistance and help from her family's more "enlightened" friends made sure that you both would want for nothing, a tiny house was procured for the both of you alongside a good deal of money from your grandparents after they were made to "see the error of their ways". What a happy little life you both lived together in that tiny house in Germany. Twelve years of one man's insanity were pure bliss for one single mother and her tiny child, the latter of which grew indeed in grace and beauty being nurtured by a doting mother who anticipated her child's every need.

Rip Van Winkle recalled many things about your youth; you could never stand to have your hair plaited every morning once your hair grew long enough, you were shy to all who were strangers yet the slightest hint of a smile could earn your complete trust from an adult, you never liked to stray too far from her side, and you always slept fitfully if she did not sing for you every night. Those would be the fondest memories. You always slept nestled against Rip's warm body, and she would run her thin fingers like a comb through your fine hair, singing softly into your ear the words conceived by Weber some hundred years ago. Any tune from the opera Der Freischütz had the uncanny ability to make your eyes droop with fatigue and make you surrender to sleep.

In your eyes, the wonderful tall woman who gave you life was nothing less than angelic in appearance and personality. She was your raven haired freckled goddess, your beloved mama who never minded that you weren't making many friends nor chastised you for failing to keep up with the image of the ideal child like your teachers and elders often did. With her there was no obligation, no strict orders or beatings if you failed to be anything but perfection. There were only waiting arms, her permeating warmth, her childlike personality, and especially her beautiful voice which made you nearly cry every time it acknowledged your name.

Yet this life of pure unconditional love was simply not to be lived out to the fullest. Necessity required even women to participate in bloodshed when the dregs of the German army were beginning to waste away in a torrent of bullets. It was your tenth year when suddenly your beloved mama was called away to fight for the Fatherland's eternal glory. Many citizens still had faith in their homeland and their leader who by now was wholly and irrevocably mad, even those who were closest to him were sensing the end of days and were already preparing to flee. It was those days of uncertainty when you were far from your beloved mama that you had hated the most and lamented over the hardest upon her return. Rip Van Winkle had returned after two months of war battered and bruised to her parent's house, hoping for rest and to say goodbye to you before she left for those who needed her skills. Some of Hitler's chosen had approached her, learned of her skills in marksmanship and gave her the opportunity to partake in what the tall Doctor had called "a revolutionary discovery in the field of science". Rip had made the decision to let you remain in Germany where you would be safe yet her mind changed when she noticed your tear stained cheeks and the horrible dark circles under your eyes as you wailed in her arms.

"You have spoiled her beyond the point of help." complained Rip's parents, who had never really warmed up to you after all this time, "We have done all we thought possible, not even the women in the Bund Deutscher Mädel were able to straighten out her weakness. She's proven to be more of a disgrace than we could have possibly imagined."

Rip Van Winkle looked from her parents to your shaking form. You clung to her desperately and pierced her heart with your watery eyes.

"Don't leave me mama." You had whispered softly.

And she didn't. The young huntress was determined that no matter what the consequence, she would never leave your side again. Not when you needed her the most. Though she had been told even in battle that she could have more children, that she should have more than just a clingy daughter, she wouldn't hear of it. Any other child produced by her would be of pure necessity for her land, you would always be the one who had hold of her heart. So it was with strong determination that she left for Poland where she was needed, clinging to you with one arm and her necessities for war in another, ready for anything.

At first, those of the Last Battalion had hardly minded your presence when you arrived in Warsaw. Though it was nearing the end of days even those who were the most hardened of the Waffen SS still found joy in the presence of a child. Many of the men had families of their own, and still being human at the time they were completely harmless. So every so often you played with the soldiers while under your mother's supervision, you made many friends and for the first time knew what it was like to have something of a father figure. This tranquility continued for three months, after which you began to notice that every so often one of your soldier playmates would disappear, never to come back again. You also began to notice a change in your beloved mama's behavior as well. She snapped at you often, seldom let you play outside of the barracks she was assigned to, and she never sang you to sleep anymore. When the night came she bolted the door to the room you both shared and sat at the edge of the bed, rocking slightly on her heels and fingering the trigger of a large gun as she watched the door like a trained guard dog, jumping at every little noise that sounded in the dark.

She never told you the reason why this change had come about, Rip was determined that you were to live securely by her side; she was even willing to go against the Reich and kill any vampire soldier who made so much as an attempt on your life. It wasn't until the former ruthless huntress began to get sloppy in her duties that she was approached by the Doctor, who insisted that despite her feelings that it was in your best interests to leave Poland and return to Germany.

"I won't send her away!" She screamed vehemently, "Not back to that hell after I just rescued her!"

"It is for her own safety." Said the Doctor, "I do not think you understand the severity of this problem, First Lieutenant. The soldiers are all aware of her presence, they've been trying for the past few days to escape their containment cells to eat her and yourself. We can save you from such a fate, but she cannot stay. I know of a good family who can take her in if you would prefer your parents did not take charge of her upbringing. If possible I will personally ask the Major to use his connections to see she is treated fairly-"

"No! If I am to stay then let her remain here and have the surgery as well. I give you permission to do what you need!"

The old Doctor sighed with exasperation.

"That is where the problem lies." Said he, "The chip cannot work, it is much too strong for a child. Sending her away where she will get the proper care is more humane than putting her through that kind of suffering."

"Then send me away with her. To hell with the Major and to hell will all of you! I won't give up my child again!"

The Doctor merely shook his head, he did not have to state the impossibility of that outburst by justifying the fact that they needed Rip Van Winkle more than ever now. That would only cause more insubordination from the woman who spoke so brazenly against the Führer's chosen. Instead of raising his voice with finality the Doctor spoke in a whisper, so low that the woman had to stop her fuming and listen as he made his point very clearly.

"It is the Major's orders that you are to be turned tonight." He began, "Nothing can overrule this decision, and your child will be in more danger now that you will no longer be human. You will not see her as your daughter, she will instead be seen as food once your more baser instincts are activated by the blood within the chip. Do you want to kill her that much? Are you so careless as to lose her to your own stubborn nature?"

At first, Rip Van Winkle opened her mouth to vehemently deny the Doctor's words. She wanted to scream in his face, to tell him about the promise she made all those years ago in that hospital room where she had only been a frightened young woman just blooming out of her youth. Yet she had to acknowledge Doctor Napyeer's rationale, who would take care of you once Rip ceased to be human? Who would protect her innocent baby from the creatures of the night once her mother entered their ranks? The Doctor was right, you were not safe here, but Rip couldn't part with you again. Not when she knew you would fuss and stay awake nights just waiting for a mother who could never return to her own mortality once the surgery was complete.

Yet another thought came to her mind: if she was to become a vampire, wasn't there also another option available? She knew the legends well, she had often told them on nights when you wanted to be scared just for the fun of it. Rip would make her voice lower in that frightening tone which made you shiver and cuddle in close to her breast, and when she had your attention she would tell riveting tales of those damned souls who spread their curse through one single bite. Those had always been Rip's favorites, because after the scare was over both you and she would laugh and reassure one another with kisses, knowing that such a thing could not exist in a perfect German world.

Yes, there was always another choice...

"I will have the surgery." Rip said in an almost brainwashed sort of way. She knew what she had to do. Nothing could stop her decision to keep her only child.

"Good. It shall be arranged to send her away first thing in the morning."

With a gloved hand that disguised his own inner faults, the Doctor clapped Rip on the shoulder in a rare display of reassurance.

"Do not fret. You are making the right decision." He said gently, "She will be well taken care of."

Rip Van Winkle smiled back almost mindlessly, as though she were a zombie.

If only she had known... If only she could have had some kind of inkling that humans who selfishly tried to replicate the work of the devil would inevitably suffer the horrible consequences.

...

Meanwhile, you could not sleep to save your life. Your Mama had not come back for quite some time, she promised to be there before dark to sing for you as long as you wanted with no interruptions to watch the door and act like a heartless soldier. Mama had been so much like herself again that you had hoped things would return to the way they once were before this dreadful place changed her from your freckle faced angel to a hardened monster. She had given you strict instructions to keep the door locked until she came back, but where was she?

"Mama..." You had whimpered, tears pouring down your face as you huddled deeper into your covers, "Where are you Mama? Please come back..."

You remained like that for a long time, crying in the dark and wishing you were no longer in this dreadful place. A longing filled your soul for the tiny house back in Germany, where by now both you and Mama would be tucked into the lumpy bed you had shared in the one bedroom house for ten years. It was in the middle of a powerful sob that you heard it, that familiar lovely melodic voice singing the faintest lullaby just outside the door which teased your ears, begging to be let in.

Suddenly you didn't care that Rip had warned you never to go outside without her. You undid the lock and threw open the door to find your beloved mama standing there, still singing that sweet lullaby you had known since your infancy with the most far away look in her eyes.

You didn't care how terrifying she looked in the moonlight. Mama was back and she was beautiful and singing again and everything was wonderful as she held out her arms for you to jump into, which you did so with much enthusiasm. You inhaled her scent deeply, not caring that her usual comforting fragrance was tinged with a sickly sweet smell that was unknown to you.

"Don't ever leave me again mama." You whimpered as she continued singing, "I hate it here... I want to go home."

She did not respond until the last few dying notes of the opera Der Freischütz ended, and she lifted you up with such ease that it would have startled you had you not been so relieved to be in her arms at last. She gazed deeply into your eyes, calculating all the love and devotion you had within your own. Those were your fathers eyes once, but you were now wholly and irrevocably your mother's creature.

"Put out your neck for me, and I'll never leave you again." She whispered.

Because your beloved mama asked this of you, you obeyed without question.

You hardly felt the pain of Rip Van Winkle's bite, for she had started singing again. Yet by the time she had completed the last verse of your favorite lullaby, you weren't at all the monster she expected you to be. She would never forget the sound of your unearthly wailing, that horrible cry that was not unlike the sounds you had made the day she had come to collect you from her parent's house before this horrible mess. Nor would she forget how you had even tried to turn on her, mouth snapping like a bear trap and eyes rolling back into your head before a shot rang out clear as day and forever silenced your screams.

It had been the Captain who inevitably ended your suffering. Both the Doctor and Major tried to make your Mama understand afterwards that the chip would not work on a child, nor would a bite cause one to be reborn as a vampire, the chip had an adverse effect on children. It simply turned them into ghouls and intensified the pain of the transformation. Countless children in Auschwitz had met the same fate as yours in the chip's early days of testing, each one turning against its creator and howling because of the terrible pain. Again, the Doctor stressed to the huntress that it would have inevitably been more merciful for you to have been sent away to a family who would have assuredly taken in such a good child.

But Rip Van Winkle couldn't listen. She was far too busy singing that same damned song over and over to a corpse that would never again feel life within it, all the while praying the lullaby she sang had made you sleep so that Rip could wake you in the morning.


End file.
